Ports, Money and Favouritism
by Sunshine Cove
Summary: He knew this was a sore spot, he knew this was overstepping everything, but he couldn't resist. He had won, after all, and to the victor go the spoils. A play on the Alaskan boundary dispute.


Well hello there! I'm so awful, I really am. I should be working on two other things, but Hetalia busted in and basically just ate my brain. It's pathetic really.

I'm no history major, the only thing I have is Canadian History classes, so if I'm wrong on anything, don't hesitate to inform me! Anyways, if you're one of those people that thinks Canada is cute, cuddly, and all other manner of harmless, this fic is not for you. I'm Canadian, I love my country, but sometimes we can be bitchy and whiney and very sore losers. This is one instance of that.

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya, I just live in a country.

**Warnings: Potential historical inaccuracy, course language, Canada being very uncute.**

&.&.&.&.&.

"Give. Them. _**Back**_." Said with the kind of ferocity and petulance that America was so famous for, though the man was not the one uttering those words.

Legs crossed, fingers splayed possessively over the map in front of him, Alfred looked up to fix his brother with a chilling glare.

"**No.**" He watched as Canada bristled, and there was an abrupt 'bang' as the larger nation's hands came into contact with the table.

"America, you're being an ass. Those are rightfully _my_ ports, exporting _my_ resources, _**and I want the goddamn revenue**_." Spoken like a true capitalist, and America had to admit the kid might actually have promise.

"Technically, they're _mine_ now, remember? Daddy gave them to _me_." He _knew_ this was a sore spot, he _knew_ this was overstepping _everything_, but he couldn't resist. He had won, after all, and to the victor go the spoils.

Canada seethed.

"Now let's get something straight here _brother_." And here America paused to allow Canada time to glare. "This – " he ran a finger affectionately down the coast "- belongs to _me_ now, and any possible thoughts you had about ownership just prove how empty that pretty little head of yours is." Alfred punctuated this with a final tap of the dainty point of land that extended along the border of British Columbia, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips.

He got a paper cut in return as Canada proceeded to snatch the map from under him and tear it in half.

Now really, this was childish, and as the map was balled up and thrown across the room Alfred watched in utter amusement as Matthew began his usual bitching about how 'life is so totally unfair' and 'you're stupid' and 'I hate you'. Of course he didn't use those exact words, but it was essentially what the centre of the argument was if one cared to boil it down.

It was always the same old thing recycled and reused over and over and over again, and America was very uninterested, yet slightly entertained by how violently angry Canada was getting over this. Canada was the good colony, eh? He was the sweet, mild-mannered, passive-aggressive pushover that let you walk all over him, right?

Alfred snorted.

As if anyone would believe him if he ever claimed otherwise.

_As if Matthew would ever show this side of himself to anyone else._

Alfred was jerked from his thoughts as a hand fell unnecessarily heavily on the table once more.

"Are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?" Canada _snarled_. The cute, meek, goody-two-shoes, goddamn suck up _snarled_.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Bitch." America paused, leaning forward just a little and splaying his fingers over the now non-existent map. "On second thought, I'm not sorry, and if you wanted that land so much maybe you should've given Daddy a good reason to give it to you." The irony was biting, and America knew it as he offered his brother one last victorious smirk before turning to stalk off, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and viciously turned around.

"I _will_ get them back." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "The ports, the money, I'll get it _all_ back."

And with that, he was released.

&.&.&.&.&.

Sorry the ending was so abrupt, I couldn't really think of how else to end it.

The Alaskan boundary dispute was a gigantic setback in Canadian-American relations. In a nutshell, Canada and America had been fighting over how much of the coast Alaska could incorporate, and the Klondike gold rush did nothing to sooth the tensions. Finally, Canadian and American negotiators were sent to talk things out with a British judge, and obviously the judge sided with America. Major ports and inlets were lost to America, and the Canadian negotiators refused to sign the accord due to sheer disgust. It's been a sore spot for a long time, but I think we've (finally) sucked it up.

Canada never did follow through with it's threat.

Ah well, constructive criticism is always welcomed since I don't have an editor, and more love for bitchy Canada would be fun to read =)


End file.
